


Our Chosen Path

by releni



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releni/pseuds/releni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stand-alone ficlets inspired by Samurai Warriors 4 era. Warnings are added at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:**  
>  MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH  
> spoilers for Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 Western Army IF route 1st ending; probably won't make much sense without playing the stage first
> 
> characters: Ishida Mitsunari

“Yoshitsugu… I’m sorry,” Mitsunari murmured, his voice breaking, tears threatening to fall down from his eyes. “If only… if I were…” He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, not wanting to see the simple, nameless tomb in front of him anymore.

A single tear fell down his face.

Everything was his fault.

Yoshitsugu had always been there for him. Supporting him, scolding him, always believing in him. He had entrusted his life in Mitsunari’s hands and Mitsunari failed him. Completely.

How could he allow to let it happen? How could he be so blind and not realise that his allies weren’t trustworthy?

How dared they?

“ _Mitsunari, I’ll stay near the main camp. There’s something I’m worried about.”_

If only he had stopped and listened to Yoshitsugu. If only he had asked what he meant.

“Why didn’t you talk to me?” Mitsunari whispered despite knowing that he wouldn’t have listened. Not then. Not when the only thing on his mind had been victory. Not when his judgement had been clouded by his desire to defeat Ieyasu.

Mitsunari’s fingers curled into fists, nails digging painfully into his palms, remembering how insufficient it had felt when he ordered everyone from the Mouri clan to be killed. It hadn’t been enough. His thirst for revenge hadn’t been quenched, his anger and hatred had remained.

Ieyasu.

Mitsunari laughed bitterly, suddenly feeling drained.

Ieyasu was dead now and Mitsunari felt nothing. No satisfaction, no joy over his victory. Victory that costed him his closest, oldest friend. A friend he never really appreciated enough, whom he took for granted, believing that he would always be by his side no matter what.

_“That’s why I’m telling you you’re arrogant.”_ Yoshitsugu’s voice echoed in Mitsunari’s mind.

It was painful.

“Why?” Mitsunari whispered. “We were so close to…”

Mitsunari’s legs gave up and he fell on his knees, his fist hitting the ground in frustration. Once. Twice. Three times. The tears started to fall down and he wasn’t able to stop them.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he kept saying, not knowing what else was there for him to do. He knew it wasn’t enough. His apologies were useless. They wouldn’t fix anything. They couldn’t bring Yoshitsugu back. They couldn’t erase the guilt Mitsunari felt, but he could do nothing else but let the tears fall, repeating the words again and again.

Just for today.

Only today he would allow himself to grieve. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one sentence per genre for a pairing challenge
> 
> Yoshitsugu/Mitsunari.  
> Slightly nsfw, one includes gender bending. Mostly (but not entirely) inspired by my personal headcanons, swc3, and sw4-II. Possible spoilers.

**#** **1** **Angst  
** Yoshitsugu watched Mitsunari burning the last bridge connecting him to Kiyomasa, angrily saying words that couldn’t be taken back anymore, words that hurt both of them deeply for different reasons, and he knew he would never be able to fill the hole Kiyomasa had left on Mitsunari’s side, he knew he would never be able to become the strong support Mitsunari would need in order to win and realise his dream.

**#** **2** **AU  
** The moment she looks into those almost silver eyes, her heart skips a beat and she feels as if she knows the girl from somewhere, despite being sure she has never seen her before, but when the girl’s fingertips hesitantly touch her face, she decides to rethink the possibility of past lives she has been vehemently refusing to accept.

**#** **3** **Crack  
** When Yoshitsugu opens the shōji to Mitsunari’s room, he doesn’t expect to find him lying on the ground, softly snoring, covered in a pile of paperwork.

**#** **4** **Future fic  
**_Yoshitsugu, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect the life you and Sakon died for,_ he thought, closing his eyes, waiting for the darkness to swallow him.

**#** **5** **First Time  
** When Mitsunari’s lips touch his, Yoshitsugu wants to fight the flow; he can’t let Mitsunari grow more attached to him, he can’t let his feelings for him to influence his decisions as a commander and most importantly, he doesn’t want Mitsunari’s pain to be worse than it needs to be when the fate’s arrow strikes - but despite all that, despite knowing he should stop it right now, he buries his fingers in Mitsunari’s hair and kisses him back, obeying the flow once again.

**#** **6** **Fluff  
** “It’s delicious,” Yoshitsugu said, as he sipped Mitsunari’s freshly brewed tea, carefully watching Mitsunari’s profile over the rim, looking forward to his small, content smile that would be easily missed if Yoshitsugu wasn’t waiting for it.

**#** **7** **Humour  
** Games of shōgi with Mitsunari aren’t stimulating at all, but watching him furrowing his brows and biting his lips in concentration, trying to think of the way how to defeat Yoshitsugu at least once, never gets boring.

**#** **8** **Hurt/Comfort  
** Watching Yoshitsugu coming back, his clothes torn and coloured in crimson, makes Mitsunari almost forget his promise not to show his emotions on the battlefield, makes him want to hurry up to him to make sure he’s fine, but to honour that promise he just clenches his fists, feeling the iron cutting slightly into his palms, as he waits for Yoshitsugu to return to his side.

**#** **9** **Smut  
**_He’s alive, he’s alive,_ Mitsunari is chanting in his mind as he buries his face into the crook of Yoshitsugu’s neck, breathing ragged, nails digging into Yoshitsugu’s back, leaving angry red marks in their path, as Yoshitsugu’s hips rock against his and his fingers slide into him, making Mitsunari’s breath catch, making him almost forget the terrible nightmare of himself standing in front of Yoshitsugu’s grave.

**#** **10** **UST  
** Mitsunari’s motions when he’s practising his iron fan technique are mesmerizing and Yoshitsugu carefully watches his every move, slowly becoming aware of Mitsunari’s glistening skin and flushed face, unable to look away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katakura Kojūrō, Date Masamune.
> 
> This is a self-indulgent scene about Masamune giving Kojūrō his breastplate and coat. It is heavily inspired by Samurai Warriors 4-II, so there are spoilers for Kojūrō's route and a reference to the opening cutscene. It takes place shortly after Masamune became the family head. Terumune is still alive.

**A Silver Dragon**

“What do you think?”

“Masamune-sama?”

With his eyebrows slightly furrowed, Kojūrō looks at the Western styled iron breastplate before him. On the front there is a magnificently crafted silver dragon. The same one Masamune has on his new black breastplate, which stands near the wall behind his lord. In contrast to the shining gold against black background, the silver dragon is almost invisible. It is a splendid work; one that doesn’t attract much attention, but once one starts to be aware of it, the eyes are immediately pulled to it. Beside it lies a black and dark green coat with silver and gold lining.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” Masamune grins, a pleased expression on his face.

Kojūrō nods.

“However,” he says, eyes facing down, “with all due respect, silver doesn’t seem like your style… After you made such a show with your full armour.”

Masamune laughs.

Kojūrō looks up. Hearing the happy sound and seeing Masamune’s radiant face is still a curious sight. It warms Kojūrō’s heart. Yet he clenches his left fist, as he avoids Masamune’s gaze, closing his eyes.

The memories still hunt him. He often dreams about Masamune’s distressed noises and painful screaming, about Masamune trembling under his hand, against his body. Masamune’s face wet with blood and tears keeps flashing in front of his eyes. He can hear Masamune’s manic laugh and remember his own laboured breathing and numb fingers after the act.

Kojūrō’s heart is beating a bit faster as his nails cut into his palm. The sin of stealing away a part of his lord’s body will never disappear.

“Idiot!” Masamune’s sharp voice sounds close.

Kojūrō opens his eyes and finds Masamune sitting near him, hand put on the breastplate’s shoulder. He’s watching Kojūrō, frowning, head slightly tilted. Kojūrō straightens his back.

“It’s yours!” Masamune explains, still watching Kojūrō curiously.

“Eh?” Kojūrō can’t hide his surprise. “Masamune-sama, why…”

Kojūrō lets out a deep breath. Their eyes meet. Masamune’s eye widens slightly. It has been too long since Kojūrō allowed himself to truly focus on Masamune’s face. He can’t look away. The brown iris is bright and full of light, void of any darkness and gloomy thoughts that used to be present for so many years.

“With all due respect,” Kojūrō tries again, “why would you think there is a need to give me something so expensive? As the new head of the Date clan you have the responsibility…”

“Quiet,” Masamune snaps at him with no force. “This is something I decided.” Masamune eyes the breastplate, a thoughtful expression on his face. “I told you.” Masamune lifts it and positions it closer to Kojūrō. “To grasp the land, I need your wisdom. You were the one…” Masamune shakes his head and looks at Kojūrō, face serious. “You’ll work for me as a strategist until your death. Don’t think about it and accept it!”

Kojūrō nods.

“Try it on!” Masamune orders, pushing the breastplate towards Kojūrō again.

“With all due respect, you truly are a troublesome lord,” Kojūrō remarks as he takes it, stands up and puts the breastplate over his head.

“Because you talk like that, others…”

“Masamune-sama,” Kojūrō interrupts him, trying to fasten the breastplate on his shoulders. “Those matters are of no concern to me. Even if I’m hated, even if I’m mistreated, I’m here to serve the Date clan.”

Masamune sighs, standing up.

“I’ll do it.” Masamune reaches up to fasten the strap on Kojūrō’s right shoulder. When Kojūrō tries to protest, Masamune repeats himself more firmly. He gives up. Masamune’s fingers are quick and sure and work in practised movements. Once Masamune is done, he picks up the coat and hands it to Kojūrō, who puts it on. It really is a fine work. With a few adjustments it will be exactly to Kojūrō’s liking.

“Thank you very much, Masamune-sama.” Kojūrō bows down.

“I know you don’t like to stand out,” Masamune says, his gaze roaming over Kojūrō’s body with a content look. “That’s why… that’s why it isn’t like mine.” He turns his head to the side, a soft blush spreading across his face. “That’s why I asked for something that’d fit you. Be sure to wear it!” he exclaims as he turns around and hurries out of the room.

“Certainly, Masamune-sama,” Kojūrō replies softly.

As he watches Masamune go, he swears again to protect him at any cost. His loyalty, his support, his wisdom, his life. Kojūrō will give all of them to Masamune. As an atonement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2015. Set in Warriors Orochi 2 universe. Inspired by Masamune’s SW3 ending and encounter conversation between Masamune and Kanetsugu in Orochi 2.

“Forget about Orochi, Masamune!” Kanetsugu shouted at Masamune, their swords ringing against each other as they were trying to avoid getting slashed and bring the other one down to their knees.

Kanetsugu needed to defeat him and take him in front of Lord Shingen. No, Kanetsugu wanted to make him see the truth. He wanted to be the one to make Masamune change the path he had decided to follow when this terrible world was created. He wanted to save him. He wanted Masamune to fight on their side. What future did he have following someone who had already been destroyed once?

“Let’s walk the path of righteousness together!”

Kanetsugu lunged at Masamune, but Masamune was faster. Kanetsugu felt a stinging pain in his left arm. The short moment of surprise was all Masamune needed. With quick moves he attacked Kanetsugu on both sides, finishing with a kick into Kanetsugu’s abdomen sending him to the ground.

“Ugh.” Kanetsugu gritted his teeth as he tried to stand up again, only to be stopped by Masamune’s gun aiming at his face. His breath caught up. His eyes followed Masamune’s arm up to his face.

Masamune was watching him with narrowed eye. Then he laughed. “That’s impossible, isn’t it, Kanetsugu?” Masamune pressed the gun against Kanetsugu’s forehead.

Kanetsugu’s heartbeat grew faster. He had always had a feeling that Masamune would be the one to end his life and when the thought was slowly becoming a reality, he was strangely fine with it. Begging Masamune for mercy wouldn’t be righteous. He had lost and all that was left was to die with honour.

Kanetsugu closed his eyes. “Shoot.”

The pressure on his forehead disappeared.

“Walk the path of righteousness alone. I’ll walk the bloodstained path.”

Kanetsugu opened his eyes, confused. Masamune had his back turned away from him, his gun safely tucked into its place.

“Masamune.” Kanetsugu’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Kanetsugu!” Masamune said sharply, walking away. “Don’t let yourself be killed before we can meet again. I’ll be the one who sends you to the other world!” Masamune didn’t look back and started to run.

Kanetsugu’s fist hit the ground in anger.


End file.
